Helpless
by remembertheginger
Summary: Probably a one-shot. Just some poems I felt that I needed to write.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After reading a few inspirational angsty-type stories/poems, I decided that I needed to sweep away the angst in me and replace it with hope. Yay. I don't own anything. And if you can guess whom each person is, I will reward you with a poem dedicated to you! It may or may not be angsty.**

She's lost.

She doesn't know whom to turn to, who will help her.

She knows that she has a choice to make.

A choice that might affect everything.

Or maybe nothing.

But she's never been good at making decisions.

They're always rash, don't turn out well.

She doesn't know what to do.

/*\

She's hurt.

So many things in her life have fled.

Not even fled, died.

Is she the reason everything dies?

She ponders this.

She doesn't know the answer.

All she knows is that

She's dying on the inside.

/*\

He's scared.

He's afraid of losing everything he loves.

And he knows it's a possibility.

He knows that _he_ could be the one lost.

He's scared he'll hurt someone else.

No one knows his fear.


	2. Prize 1

**A/N: So, I had six reviews. Five out of the six got them all right (though three of them needed a little prompting). So, my first present, to my first winner, NeverEndingImagination1210. Here's your poem! The person? Sadie.**

She is wallowing in their pity.

She doesn't _want_ their pity.

She wants to stay strong.

All this comforting isn't exactly helping.

Her brother knows enough to say no more than "I'm sorry".

Her brother's girlfriend does too.

No one else does.

Because her future boyfriend?

Dead.

His curse had finally overcome him.

Yes, her choice is easier now.

She only has one choice now.

But who said he was her _first_ choice?

She felt helpless.


	3. Prize 2

**A/N: This is my second prize to my second reviewer! Musicismyblood, here's your poem! BTW, this is Jaz, talking about Walt. And none of this is in canon with the first, or the second, or so on. These are just one-shots.**

The first thing that comes to mind when anyone says 'Love'?

Him.

At least, that's how she feels.

Other people will probably be different.

Well, she knows one other person who feels as she does.

His girlfriend.

She can't understand why he has chosen the other girl.

All she knows is that she is crushed.

Life would go on, sure.

But she would feel empty the whole time.

Maybe it would be better if

Life didn't go on.

She contemplates this, kitchen knife in hand, while she cooks dinner.

He catches her staring blankly at her wrists,

Her grip on the knife loose.

He knows it could be the last time he sees her

If he's not careful.

If she's not careful.

She's still numb.

Her hand loosens a little, and suddenly

It slips.

Her wrist is bleeding freely,

But she doesn't care.

She can't feel the pain.

He rushes over to her, grabbing a towel

And putting it on her arm.

She waves it away.

"Stop," she says.

She gets a maniacal glint in her eyes

And picks up the knife again.

He doesn't stop.

So she slits her other wrist,

Watching the blood flow.

She's never felt so content in her life.

For once, she has a choice.

She doesn't feel helpless anymore.


	4. Prize 3

**A/N: {****winces}**** Sorry if you want to kill me for that last chapter. However, I was on a roll. Oh well. I am an Anonymous Person, here's your prize. I've been experimenting with present tense, and {smiles evilly} I like it. Whatever; this is Carter speaking from now on! About Zia!**

He waits.

And waits. And waits.

The time ticks on by, and she still isn't there.

What's happened?

Has she been delayed?

Did she decide not to come?

Is she… dead?

His brain latches on to the worst possibility.

He races out of the restaurant,

Back to the Brooklyn House.

He finds her, sitting on a couch, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asks.

"It… the Serpent." She replies simply,

Though her face is streaked with tears.

His resolve hardens.

He's going after the Serpent.

"I'll be back soon," he promises.

_I hope. _He adds silently.

She nods.

He leaves, watching her the whole time.

If he doesn't make it back,

She's going to have to be okay.

She has to.

He opens a portal to the Duat

And steps through.

The place has been corrupted by Chaos.

The Serpent waits, smiling evilly.

And, instead of fighting it,

He knows what he has to do.

He goes to the Serpent.

Looks it straight in the eye.

In that moment, all he can think about is

How crushed she'll be.

Then he's gone.

The Serpent, victorious, starts to smile.

Then it changes to a frown.

It wails, being ripped apart from the inside out.

One true sacrifice made it all right.

When she finds out, she's devastated.

If only she hadn't been so weak.


	5. Prize 4

**A/N: Hey! If you're mad, take it out on the wall, not me. {points to brick wall} Sad? Eat cookies. I have too many. {hands out cookies} Anyway, now we have the prize to Gothic Angel from Hell. Here's your poem! :D Anyway, these first four prizes were written in one night. They'd've been up sooner but FF was being an idiot. Oh well. This is Julius POV, about Ruby.**

He's alone.

Now that she's gone,

He sees no point in living.

Then one of his children stumbles up,

Face streaked with tears.

"Where's Mom?" she demands.

He doesn't know how to answer. "Gone."

"For how long?" she asks, now more curious than worried.

"Sadie, dear." He says numbly. "She's never coming back."

_Gods know he's tried, so many times._

She's shocked. "No. No no no! No nonononono"

Her voice becomes a continuous stream of nos,

Changing to sobs eventually.

Her older brother comforts her,

And their father looks away.

He has no one to comfort him.

As if reading his thoughts,

The cat rubs its face on his leg.

He sinks into the warmth and purr,

Trying

To

Forget.


End file.
